Blue Typhoon
by Laserlight
Summary: Everybody has a chosen pokemon. What happens when a girl named Angela meets with hers? Please R & R!(Chap. 9 up!)
1. Little Girl

Authors Note: This is my first Pokemon fic

Authors Note: This is my first Pokemon fic! Please R+R. On with the fic! ~Laserlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! They belong to the one and only Nintendo. The only character I own is Angela. 

~ Blue Typhoon ~

It was a calm evening in Ecruteak City. Most of the town's people were outside. One little girl, about the age of 5, was playing with her electrode ball. She threw it in the air, jumped up, and caught it. She threw it up again and tried to catch it, but failed. It bounced a couple of times and rolled into a large building. She stepped in front of the entrance. " It's dark in there…oh well, I'm not afraid of the dark!" She walked in to find large boulders that acted like walls. The charred, wooden, floor was dusty with footprints. After a few minutes of walking, she found it. "My electrode ball!" Her dark brown eyes lit up as she ran to it. The ball was covered in dust from rolling so she cleaned it off. She turned around and screamed at the koffing that was right in front of her. She let go of the ball and dropped to the floor. The creaking noises from under her grew louder. 

" Oh no…" she thought. She scrambled to get up, but it was too late. The floor already gave way. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Suicune yawned softly as he walked through the cave. "You'd think they would give up already."

Raikou looked behind him. "Damn trainers never give up hunting for us."

Entei agreed. "The world would stop spinning if they DID give up." 

A small breeze sifted through the cave. The legendary dogs froze.

Raikou crouched down. "Be on the lookout. I smell a human."

The three went towards the smell. Entei looked around, but found nothing except a pile of rubble. He looked up. There was a hole in the ceiling. Suicune and Raikou joined. They sifted through the pile and found a girl. She had a red dress on. Her dark brown hair was tangled. She looked about 5 years old.

"So, what should we do?" Suicune asked.

" It could be a trap." Raikou replied.

"And a cheap one." Entei growled.

For once, they didn't know what to do.

"There's no one else around. It can't be a trap." Suicune circled the girl.

Entei sat down. This was too puzzling for him. "Why would a five year old come to a place like this?"

"Brave kid." Raikou complemented. 

The girl stirred.

Entei noticed this and stood up. " Let's go." He ran.

Raikou agreed. "Come on Suicune."

"But-"

"GO!" Raikou snapped.

Suicune reluctantly agreed and sprinted towards the way Entei and Raikou was going.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The girl stood up and brushed herself of. "Where am I?" 

The cave was much darker than the last one. She checked her watch that her dad gave her. "Be home by 6:30." he said. It was already 7:45. 

"Maybe they're looking for me." She thought. 

She walked through the cave, sometimes stopping to take some rest. Worry consumed her with every step. As it got darker, she managed to find a lantern that was still lit. Two hours went by as she was walking. Finally she sat down, hugged her knees, and cried. 

Suicune couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept drifting back to that girl. He stood up and walked quietly through the small path between the boulders. It wouldn't be long until the other two woke up. They could sense if he was gone whether they were asleep or not. As the path ended, he could see a dim light. He cautiously peeked around the boulder. What he saw was a truly pitiful sight. The same girl they found earlier was still in the cave and crying.

He walked closer to her. Her dress was dirtier than before. Her face was all wet from crying. The poor thing was even shivering. 

" I wonder how close I can get to her without her seeing me." Suicune thought

He quietly stepped near her until she was about a foot away. Sensing a presence, she wiped her eyes and looked up. In front of her was a beautiful colored dog. She slowly raised her left hand and petted the dogs nuzzle. He edged closer to her.

" Pretty doggy. Are you lost too?" she said. She stood up and hugged him. 

Suicune heard some noises from the ceiling. It sounded like human footsteps. He gently tugged on the girl's hand and walked towards the noise. After he knew she was following him, he sped up. Eventually, they came to the same place where Entei found her. Now both of them could here the trainer's voice.

"Angela! Where are you?"

"Daddy! Down here!" 

He didn't hear and kept calling. 

She looked at Suicune with sad eyes.

" He can't hear me…"

Suicune knew that he'd have to risk being seen. He sat down, looked at the hole, and howled.

The footsteps grew closer.

"I need to get out of here." Suicune thought. He stood up and ran off. 

"Doggy? Where are you going?" She turned around and watched him run off.

"Angela!" A man jumped down the hole.

"Daddy!" Angela hugged her father's leg.

"Are you okay? What happened?" 

"I'm okay. I was trying to find my electrode ball when I fell through the floor."

" Are you sure? What was the howling?"

" A pretty doggy found me and helped me when you couldn't hear my voice!"

Her father had to raise an eyebrow on that one. "Pretty dog, eh?"

He used an escape rope. They found themselves outside the tower.

"Angela, promise me one thing. Okay?"

"Ok!"

"Don't go into the tower anymore. It's too dangerous."

"I promise."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Suicune slowed down. He was near to where Raikou and Entei were sleeping. 

"Couldn't sleep?"

He jumped and turned around. Entei and Raikou were laughing.

"Very funny" Suicune growled.

Soon the laughter died down and they were heading back.

"You know," Entei began. "You could've triggered a whole mess of trainers. The few people that know our voices might have heard you."

"…"

"We know why you helped her. She IS one of the few chosen ones." Raikou yawned.

The three dogs sat in their usual spots.

" She has to be a special chosen one then. What made you help her?"

"…. I don't know."

They said their goodnights and slept.


	2. We Meet Again

Authors Notes: You liked it

Authors Notes: I guess you all heard about the terrorist attacks. Such a waste of lives too. One thing I heard though was kinda funny. While the people in the first tower of the World Trade Center were trying to get out, the person on the intercom said "Do not panic, and return to your desks." Of course, no one listened. In other news, Author alert hasn't been working lately, I think. On with the fic! ~ Laserlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! That's not really news to anyone. The only character that is mine is Angela. I don't care if you take anyone else that you never heard of either.

Eight years have past after Angela entered the burnt tower. She kept her promise to never go into the place again. She also never forgot the one who helped her. Her hair grew longer, now it's halfway down her back. She grew much taller also. After school, she joined up with her friend Stacey. She talked to her about a fight.

"So then Ryan hits him in the jaw! He's just so immature!"

Stacey checked to see if she was listening. Angela had just been staring at the ground the entire time.

"Hey, what's on your mind? Were you even listening?"

She looked up.

"Yeah. You said Ryan hit Zach in the jaw."

Angela looked back down at the ground.

" Ok, you're different today. What's wrong?" Stacey asked. This got Angela's attention right away.

"When am I not different? I'm always different. I bet you that no one is like me one bit. Sometimes I think god just likes to point and laugh at me in his spare time. You know, that's the only theory I could come up with of the "why am I here?" question."

Stacey chuckled. Angela smiled upon hearing her.

"Yeah, you're a human stress reliever! What a way of life!" 

They kept talking until they were a few yards away from the burnt tower. Two girls about the same age as them were standing in front of the tower. Both Angela and Stacey knew those girls. Unfortunately, they didn't like them. Angela heard what they said. 

"They said she fell through the floor. They couldn't find her for hours." One said. Angela knew Melissa was the one to say it.

"She probably did it on purpose." The other said. She knew Sherri said that. 

"I know! She's such a loser. She even hangs around those girls."

Angela had enough. They knew they were talking about her.

"I heard that." Stacey and Angela walked to near where they were standing.

"We weren't even talking about you, so just shut up!" Melissa stated.

"Yeah, so just get away from us." Sherri replied.

"I know you were talking about me. I was the ONLY one to go into the tower and fall. No one else went into the tower that was my age." 

"Well, I dare you to go into the tower now." Melissa pointed.

"Leave her alone! She's not allowed in there." Stacey replied.

Angela felt something. She felt a dark feeling to punch Melissa and Sherri in the face. She couldn't muster up the courage to do that. Instead, she decided to do the next best thing.

" Fine, I'll go in." 

She walked up to the door. She turned to face Stacey.

"Stacey, if I don't call you in the next 30 minutes, get my dad. Tell him what happened."

"Come on already. Go in." Sherri snapped.

"Fine, oh malevolent snorlax." She muttered.

"What did you say?" Melissa asked.

Angela smirked and repeated it a little louder.

" I said Yes, oh malevolent snorlax!" Angela continued to mockingly bow up and down.

"Hey! Shut up and get in.!"

Finally, she stepped inside. It was exactly the way she remembered it. The floor was even dustier now. The boulders weren't as high. She took the right path. It got a little darker when she went farther. "Somehow, I know something will happen." she thought. Most of the time, she looked around. She walked along, usually finding an item or two. She stopped to pick up another item. It was really dusty, so she cleaned it off with her T-shirt. 

"This looks vaguely familiar." 

It wasn't until she turned it around that she found out what it was. It was her electrode ball. Memories flooded through her.

__

"Angela! Where are you?"

"Daddy! Down here!" 

He didn't hear and kept calling. 

She looked at the mysterious creature with sad eyes.

" He can't hear me…"

He sat down, looked at the hole, and howled.

The footsteps grew closer.

As quick as it happened, he stood up and ran off. 

"Doggy? Where are you going?" She turned around and watched him run off.

"Angela!" A man jumped down the hole.

"Daddy!" Angela hugged her father's leg.

" I still need to thank him too…" she thought. 

While all this was happening, she didn't know that the floor was creaking very loud. Just as she was about to turn back, it collapsed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Suicune ran through the dark cave. Entei and Raikou went searching for food. He decided not to go with them. Running seemed better than looking for something in particular. Besides, feeling the wind sift through his mane calmed him from the daily life of fleeing. He slowed down to catch his breath. A certain smell kept him from running off again. 

"Human." He growled in disgust. Humans tried more than ever to catch him nowadays. Obviously, he was getting tired of it. A small breeze confirmed that there was a human nearby.

Then blue figure slowly walked through the narrow path in front of him. The smell was definitely getting stronger. By now the path had become a large room. Nothing seemed to be there, except a pile of rubble. He sifted through the pile to find a 13-year-old girl with dark brown hair. Suicune recognized her immediately. Soon, the girl awoke and sat up.

"Man, I gotta stop doing that."

Finally she opened her eyes and froze.

Suicune froze too.

"I remember you." Both of them thought.

For a while they just stared at each other. Slowly, Angela raised her left hand and petted his nuzzle. Everything loosened up then. She smiled and started talking to him.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Where did you go?" she asked.

Suicune kept silent. "Probably wouldn't know what I said if I did talk." he thought.

"No matter. Do you remember me?"

He nodded his head.

She smiled and stood up. " Good! Now we can be friends! My name is Angela."

She looked at her surroundings. The smile of her face quickly disappeared.

" Lost again. Do you know the way out?"

Suicune lowered himself as an indication to get on. Angela hopped on, and held tight. In a matter of moments, they were out.

"Thank you! I need to get home, or my parents will worry."

She got off. Suicune started to run off again until he heard her say "Wait!"

"My house isn't far from the tower. Meet me in my backyard at midnight tomorrow. My house is the only one with a white roof. There's a fence around my backyard. I'll leave the gate open for you. Tap on the window that has this in it."

She proceeded to take the electrode ball out of her pocket. 

She said her good-byes, and left. Suicune went the opposite direction. Raikou and Entei quickly blocked him.

"How did you find me?" Suicune asked.

Entei calmly explained to him that they saw him running with a girl on his back.

"Do you know how much trouble she could cause if she gets the word out that she saw you?" Raikou replied.

"The headlines would say "girl tames legendary beast" on the front page." Entei laughed.

"She isn't going to do that." 

"I don't see how a person would NOT tell they saw us. She's not like the kid we saw eight years ago." Raikou growled.

"Yes she is."

Both Raikou and Entei were shocked. Eventually, they got over it. They went back to the cave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Angela! Are you okay?" her mother replied. She ran up to Angela and hugged her. 

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Stacey told us what happened. I had your word that you wouldn't go into there." Her dad replied.

"I know. I had to do something other than losing my temper. Besides, I got re- introduced with a friend!"

Her mother and father were surprised to hear that. Stacey called soon after. She spent the remaining time eating supper, do homework, and get ready to sleep. 

As she turned off the bedroom light, she thought "Tomorrow is another day. What's gonna happen now?"


	3. Fighting Escape

Authors Note: Here's another chapter

Authors Note: Here's another chapter! R&R as much as you like. I have school now, so things are going to be slower. On with the fic! ~ Laserlight

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Pokemon! Nintendo does!

~ Blue Typhoon ~

Angela's pidgey alarm clock went off. The time is 6:00 A.M. She gets dressed, eats breakfast, and waits outside for her friend Ashely. 

"Hi Ange!" The blonde said. 

"Hi Ashe!" Angela replied. They started to walk to school.

"Good thing it's a Friday. Today the school decided to have a fair. I heard one speaker is really cute!" Ashely hopped with joy. 

"Only you would jump to the thought of a cute guy." she sighed

They kept chatting until they got to the school. Once they entered, they headed up to the cafeteria. Most of the kids were talking about the fair. After waiting a couple of minutes for kids to arrive, the principal made an announcement. 

"Listen up! The pokemon fair is being held outside in the field. All of you will stay in your homerooms until 8:30. You're dismissed!" 

Everyone went to their homerooms and stayed there until the bell rang. All the teens ran to the pokemon fair. 

Angela, Stacey, and Ashely looked around. There were many interesting things. One sign happened to catch Angela's eye. She read the sign out loud.

"Free pokemon match. Choose 2 pokeballs, and fight one of our trainers! Neat!"

She walked to the booth. A lady with red hair handed her three pokeballs, and led her to the arena. There, she met a trainer with short, dark blonde hair, a plain red T-shirt, and jeans. 

"Hi. I'm Billy. Ready to fight?" He held up his hand. Angela shook it.

"Yep! Let's go!"

They both chose their first pokeball. Suspense hung in the air. Billy threw his first.

"Go! Bellsprout!" 

The pokeball unleashed a small plant pokemon. It cried out as it came.

"Go pokeball!" A small rodent came out of hers. 

"Bellsprout, vine whip!" 

Bellsprout shot out vines at rattata. 

"Rattata, agility!" 

The vines never reached contact. Rattata ran around the arena, while Bellsprout was busy trying to hit it. 

"Now, hyper fang!" 

The rattata stopped immediately, narrowly missing the vines. She ran as fast as it could to bellsprout. The bellsprout was too confused to do anything. Rattata bit almost through him. He fainted right away. 

Angela jumped for joy.

Billy gave a weak smile before returning bellsprout. He picked another pokeball. 

"Go! Pidgey!" This time the pokeball sent out a bird pokemon. Angela praised the rattata and returned it. She sent out another.

The pokemon happened to be a Cyndiquil. The flames bursted out of his back. 

"Pidgey, blow the flames out! Gust attack!" The pidgey made a small tornado heading for Cyndiquil. 

"Cyndiquil! Move out of the way!" At the last minute, Cyndiquil moved. The tornado faded away. 

"Peck attack!" Pidgey dived towards Cyndiquil. 

"Leer!" Cyndiquil stopped pidgey right away. The pidgey was too afraid to move. He lowered to the ground. 

"Now, headbutt!" Cyndiquil knocked pidgey out. Billy sighed in defeat. Both of them returned their pokemon. 

"Good match. I didn't know you could use your own pokemon." He said.

"What? These are the pokemon that the lady gave me! This was the first match of my whole life!"

"But, how can that be? You sounded like their trainer! You can be a champion!" he exclaimed.

"You are right about that!" an old man said. He wore a white coat, red shirt, and brown pants. 

"My name is Professor Oak. That was one of the most exciting fights I've ever seen! You definitely have the potential to be a pokemon champion. I'll give you a pokedex. What's your name?"

"My name is Angela." She said. 

"Nice to meet you, Angela. I'll get you one by the end of the day. Bye now."

Angela returned the pokemon and caught up with her friends. They spent hours playing games. The one thing that caught their attention the most was a speaker. He was talking about legendary pokemon. They stood in the crowd around the stage.

"Hello everybody! We have great news! My name is Eusine. I am trying to catch the legendary dog Suicune! I believe he is in this area right now! I hope to be successful in catching him. When I do, it will be a new step to learning about pokemon! The researchers would have enough information to catch all the legendary dogs. For those of you who have not seen Suicune, here is a picture of him. This was taken by a photographer who had been searching for some berries." 

A large picture appeared on the screen behind him. The creature had a long mane, two long ribbons acted as his tail, and most of his body was blue. Everyone was awed at the sight, except for Angela, who was scared for her friend. 

" Ang, are you ok? You look kinda pale to me." Stacey said. Angela faked a smile.

"Yeah, I think I need to catch my breath." Soon, it was 4:00 P.M. Most of everyone left for home. Stacey, Ashely, and Angela walked home together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ampharos! Use thunder!" The trainer screamed. The electric dragon produced a huge amount of electricity and shot it at its target. The legendary dog jumped from the direction of the blast and ran out of sight.

"Damn! That was too slow Ampharos!" he yelled. Ampharos drooped his ears and frowned.

"Ampha Ampharos?" 

The trainer smiled slightly and patted his head.

"Nah, it's not your fault. We'll work on that attack when we get home. Let's take the rest of the day off."

Ampharos happily agreed, and they both headed toward the exit. 

Entei watched his predators walk away. He caught his breath and joined with the others.

"You took so long that we almost thought you were captured." Raikou said. 

"I waited to see if they were gone. Why is there so many trainers all of the sudden?"

"Eusine knows I'm here. " Suicune replied. 

Raikou yawned. "Then we should go soon." 

"Should we come up with a plan?" Entei asked.

"It would be better if we left at night. We'll find a place to sleep for now. " Raikou replied as he stood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Damn it! How can you be so good at this?" Angela remarked. Stacey just beat her again in "Napalm the Aipom"

"It's lots of practice. Try beating the 1 player game in very hard mode. "

"No thanks. I should probably go now. Professor Oak said he'd give me a pokedex. See ya!"

She walked to her house. Her mother greeted her.

"Hi honey. What did you learn in school?"

A shudder ran through her spine.

"There's a legendary pokemon around the city. Lots of trainers are probably after it." She said.

"Did they say which one?"

"What should I say? I can't lie to my mom." Angela thought. "Suicune." 

"Oh! That is a turn of events! The city is blessed again." Her mom exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"There's an old legend. It's a long story. You better sit down for this one."

They both sat on the couch.

"A long time ago, this city was inhabited by 5 legendary creatures. One was believed to have originated from a rainbow. One was a dragon that could control the waters. One was the lord of fire and crystal. One controlled the thunder and lightning. The last one was the fastest racer of all. He manipulated wind and water like the dragon. If something were to happen with one, the rest would befall the same fate. The lord of fire, the controller of thunder, and the manipulator of water and wind are the ones we know as Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Remember the towers? They were once roosts for HoHou and Lugia. Lugia's tower burned down for a reason unknown. That's why it was such a tragic loss when the last of the wise trio died. They protected the pokemon and the remaining tower."

"But, if Suicune is caught, all the rest will be too! What would happen then?"

" I don't know. The only ones who would know were the wise trio. Ask your father. He talked to the last one before he died."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Angela answered it. Standing there, was a tired Professor Oak

"Hello Angela, may I come in?" 

Angela invited him in. Her mother appeared from the living room.

"Is everything alright?"

"Are you Angela's mom? I'm Professor Oak. I saw your daughter in a pokemon fight at the fair her school was having. She has amazing talent! I've decided to give her a pokedex." 

"That's wonderful! Would you care to stay for supper?"

Professor Oak stayed. A few minutes before dinner Angela's dad came home. He and Raichu have been working overtime. After supper was done, Professor Oak left. It was around 8:30 when her parents finally stopped talking about the pokedex.

"Daddy? Mama told me a story today. I want to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What did the one person who was a part of the wise trio say to you?"

She heard her father sigh. 

"He said, "something you protect will protect you." Quite an odd thing to say when you die. You better go to sleep if you wanna go on that pokemon journey."

"Ok daddy!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Suicune dodged the rock being hurled at him. Raikou and Entei hid just in case something went wrong.

"Machop, seismic toss!" The blue haired trainer commanded. The machop ran toward Suicune. It tried to grab his legs but missed. 

"Lock on!" Machop locked his eyes on him. 

"Dynamic punch!" Suicune tried to dodge it, but Machop was too fast. He was knocked into the wall. He tried to get up but couldn't. He was paralyzed. 

"Yes! After all these years, I'll finally catch you!" The trainer exclaimed. He hastily grabbed an ultra ball and threw it at him. A sudden fire blast blasted it away. Suicune took this opportunity to nearly escape. He joined the others. 

"That was too close." Entei growled.

"We need to keep going, not talk." Raikou said. They were on a narrow pathway hidden by trees. A little white spot could be seen near the end of the path. As they got farther down, the white spot revealed itself to be a roof to a house. 

"Listen. Eusine is after me, not you. Let's split up for now. " Suicune panted. The paralysis was draining his energy more than he noticed.

"…Ok. You know were we'll be." Entei and Raikou ran off. Suicune slowed his pace. He managed to get though the gate. Pine trees covered the white fence. No one would see him here. He looked through the windows. One had an electrode ball on the windowsill. He tapped it lightly with his paw.

Angela woke up from the noise. She quietly stood up and glanced at the alarm clock. The bright red numbers read 11:52. She slid the backdoor open and tiptoed outside. When she saw Suicune, she knew something was wrong. He was lying down beside her window. His fur was stood straight up, his mane was tangled, his breathing was ragged, and he had dust all over him. Angela rushed to his side immediately.

"Suicune! What happened?" She slowly petted his back.

"Eusine…." He managed to reply. He forgot that humans couldn't understand pokemon right away. It didn't matter, since Angela knew what he said.

"Eusine did this to you?!" she quietly exclaimed. She was going to make him pay somehow.

"He paralyzed me."

"Shhh, I'll get a paralyzecureberry." 

She quietly walked to the garden.

"Thank god mama made a garden." She thought as she plucked a berry from one of the trees. She laid the berry in front of Suicune. He ate it right away. Soon, his strength was restored.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem."

"How can you understand pokemon language?"

"I don't know. The only pokemon I understand is you and my dads Raichu. You sound like you're speaking English."

Suicune was confused then. "How can I be speaking English? Only Entei knows that language." He thought.

"I got a pokedex from Professor Oak today. I'm supposed to go on a pokemon journey tomorrow."

"You'll be catching pokemon then. That means you'll want to catch me too…"

"No! That would be horrible! I don't want to cram you up in a little pokeball and take you out like an item! I don't want to do that with any pokemon!"

"…"

"I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away. If I am to go on a pokemon journey, then…can I go with you?"

She looked at him with begging eyes.

"You're a good friend, but trainers try to hunt me down everyday. You wouldn't want to live like that."

"If it's for a friend, I would. Please Suicune?"

"…Okay. If anything were to happen to you though, it would be my responsibility."

"Yes! I'm gonna go to sleep now. You can sleep in my room if you want to."

"I'll stay out here."

"Okay. Goodnight Suicune."

"Goodnight Angela."

Angela slipped back into her room. She set the alarm clock and went to sleep. Suicune lied down by her window.

"From now on, it's going to be different." He thought. Sleep took over soon after.


	4. Forest Chase

Authors note: I got to chapter 4

Authors note: I got to chapter 4! It would be helpful if someone can give me a list of all the pokemon and their attacks. It would also help if someone would tell me what the secret rooms in the Ruins of Alph in Crystal say. On with the fic! ~ Laserlight

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a fanfic writer who wrote good stories. She got sued because the characters weren't hers. End of story! I don't want to be the person in the last 3 sentences. Point is I don't own pokemon! Nintendo has the little creatures. The only characters I own are anybody you haven't heard of in the history of pokemon the anime.

~ Blue Typhoon ~

Suicune awoke with the early dawn's light. He let out a small yawn and walked out of the yard. Soon after, Angela's mother came out to pick some things from her garden. She hurriedly set them in a small pouch and went back inside. He hid under a small ledge for Angela.

Angela yawned and entered the kitchen. She saw her mother busily cooking breakfast, as usual. Her dad and Raichu entered the kitchen as well.

"Good morning Daddy!" she greeted brightly.

"Good morning kid. Are you all excited about your pokemon adventure?"

"Yep!"

Her mother placed breakfast on the table. Angela quickly ate and headed toward her room. She grabbed her poke gear and walked to the living room, where her parents awaited.

"We want to give you some things before you go." Her father stated. On the coffee table was a small device and a pouch.

"I got you some berries from the garden. They'll be helpful on your journey." Her mother handed her the pouch. 

Her father picked up the small device.

"This is one of the neat gadgets the company gave me. It's a cell phone screen! All you have to do is plug it in the headphone outlet on your cell phone, and it will act as a videophone." Angela slid it into one of her backpack pockets. Raichu entered the living room. 

"Rai! Raichu raichu chu rai?" Angela translated the question as "Hey! You aren't leaving without seeing me, are you?" 

"No Raichu. I was going to say goodbye to you to." She laughed. Angela hugged her parents and Raichu, then left.

Suicune heard the front door shut and left his hiding place. Angela came running down the path beside her house. 

"Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded.

They walked through the woods. After a while, they stopped for a break. Angela pulled out the cell phone and the screen. She sat down on a fallen log nearby.

"What's that?" Suicune asked.

"It's a cell phone. We use it to communicate with other people. Daddy just gave me a little screen to hook up with it." She stated as she hooked the screen up. She held the screen in her palm while she dialed a number.

"Who are you communicating to then?" 

"There's only one person we can trust now." She remarked. The screen showed a black haired man with a white coat on.

"Hello. Is professor Oak there?" She asked. 

"Yes hold on a minute." He replied. The screen changed into a please hold sign with little farfetch'd beside the words. After a minute, Professor Oak appeared.

"Hello Angela! How many pokemon have you caught?"

"Err, I wanted to talk to you about that. First things first, you have to promise not to say anything about what you are going to see or hear."

"I promise."

"What do you do when you study a rare pokemon?"

"First, we make sure it's safe. That's the most important step to it. Then, we find ways of how to study it without hurting it. What's this supposed to do with you catching pokemon?"

Angela sighed. She shifted the screen so it would capture Suicune's picture along with hers. She kept it there for a brief moment, and then turned it back to her. Oak was stunned. 

"How…?"

"How did I catch him? I didn't. He's just my friend. I'm not going to cram him up in a pokeball."

Oak regained some of his voice. "This is amazing! Only Ash Ketchum has been able to earn its-"

"His."

"Err, yes, his trust. One thing is for certain; never let a pokemon trainer take a glimpse of him. Think of yourself as his guardian. I won't say a thing to the other researchers." 

"Thanks Professor. Bye."

She disconnected the line and detached the screen and placed them back into her backpack.

"What are we going to do now?" Angela asked.

Just then, an arrow embedded the tree to her left. Suicune shot up and grabbed it.

"What-" 

"Duck!"

Suicune pushed Angela down to the ground. Three more arrows shot through the air and into the tree.

"Ambush!" Suicune barked.Sure enough, it was. People surrounded them. They were dressed in tribal clothes. One of them pointed at Suicune and said something. They all bowed. 

"What is all of this?" Suicune asked. 

"I think they think you're some kind of god." she answered. Another one clearly disturbed that she talked pointed a spear at her. Suicune glared at him and growled. This caused the group of people whimper in fear and resume bowing. After a while, they stood and indicated Angela and Suicune to follow them. 

They led the duo to their village, deep in the forest. Most of the villagers were hustling around doing their normal tasks until they saw the strange girl and a large, blue dog heading to the chief's hut. The group motioned them to go into the hut. Inside, was an old man sitting in a chair. One of the hunters spoke to the chief. He replied and the hunters left. 

"Hello pokemon trainer. Welcome to my village." The old man said. Angela jumped.

"Err, hello."

"Is this your pokemon?" He eyed Suicune. Suicune glared back.

"Not really."

"Oh?" 

Angela was getting uncomfortable with each passing second. The old man's questioning wasn't helping either.

"He's my friend."

"Ah! Young pokemon trainers like yourself are very hard to find these days. Where are you going?"

Angela paused. Where was she going? 

"As far away from Ecruteak as we can."

The chief's eyes twinkled.

"Why?"

"There's a pokemon trainer that's trying to catch-"

"Is his name, by any chance, Eusine?"

She panicked.

"Yes. Did you see him anywhere? We need to get away from him as fast as we can!"

"He ran into me when I was in the forest. He went back to the city. You might want to run a little faster in the opposite direction."

"Thanks. For a minute, I thought you would try to tell Eusine." She sighed.

"I wouldn't do anything of the sort. My people would be angry if I told them Eusine has captured their god. Good luck." 

Angela and Suicune exited the village. A faint rustling could be heard from a nearby bush. Angela picked up a large stone and threw it at the creature. The stone hit with a thunking noise and fell next to it. Suicune looked behind the bush and found an unconscious human on the ground. Angela glanced at him.

"Suicune, who is it?"

Suicune growled and pulled the unconscious bulk by his jacket. His black hair was tinted red near the spot the rock hit him. He was still clutching the camera in his hands.

"One of Eusine's men."

He yanked the camera out of his hands and showed her a symbol on the back. It was the letter E with a circle around it. 

"This means that there could be more of them in the forest!"

A strange hovering noise filled the air. In the distance, people were riding on hover bikes.

Suicune lowered himself so Angela could get on. Angela hopped onto his back, and he ran. The hover bikes were closing in on them fast.

"Are these people from Eusine's team too?" she asked. He nodded. 

Suicune glowed dark blue for a moment and reverted back to his normal self. 

"Suicune, what's happening to me?"She was slowly disappearing from sight. 

"It's acid armor. You'll be camouflaged with the surrounding area." He breathed.

Angela looked back. They were going as fast as before. Their jackets had the same symbol Suicune showed her earlier.

"Then why are you still visible to them?"

"I can only use acid armor on one thing at a time."

The sun started to set, but the chase was on. They still chased them after taking sharp turns, dodging trees, and jumping over bushes. Angela couldn't find out how they could stay on track, until she noticed the camera held by Suicune's mouth. A faint red light was blinking on it. 

"Suicune! Get rid of the camera!" she hissed. Suicune caught on and slammed the camera against the nearest tree. He took another sharp turn to the right. After several minutes, they slowed down. 

"Eusine is this obsessed with catching you?" 

"Yes." He replied hoarsely. His breath had to catch up with him. Angela got off and stretched. 

"Fool…" She replied darkly. "He said he was trying to help. He's doing more harm instead!"

Footsteps were heard. Suicune casted acid armor on Angela again. The man making those footsteps was Eusine himself. 

"Ah, my old friend!" Eusine spoke. Suicune growled loudly. 

"Tricky of you to enter a forest. Let's end this!" He snatched a pokeball from his belt and threw it toward the ground. A Hypno came out.

"Hypno, confusion!"

Hypno started waving his pendulum in front of Suicune. Translucent ripples moved through the air. Suicune shook the attack off and used water gun.

The psychic pokemon moved out of the way. 

"Future sight!" 

He waved the pendulum again. The middle glowed bright blue and faded away. 

Even though nothing happened, Suicune could hear something growing in the forest. Angela couldn't hear but knew something was wrong. She edged toward Suicune a little. 

"Psychic!"Hypno wrapped the pendulum around his wrist and moved his hands. The unseen force hit Suicune hard. Nevertheless, he used aurora beam. Hypno dodged again. 

Angela felt wearier now. Whatever was in the forest was growing big, and she could feel it. 

"Use Psywave!" Hypno moved his hands around again and created a small sphere of energy. The sphere created a wave heading toward Suicune. He sprinted toward Hypno while avoiding the wave and bit him. The pokemon shrieked in pain. 

Angela counted to two. Future Sight was a dangerous attack to her. This Future Sight seemed different. 

"No! Use Psybeam!" He created the sphere again. A small beam shot out. Suicune dodged it easily. Hypno petrified in fear as his opponent used leer.

Then it came.

A flashing ball zoomed right through the small arena, narrowly missing Suicune. The legendary dog sighed in relief. That relief wouldn't last long. The enormous ball turned around and hit the tree a few yards ahead of him.

"How do you like it?" Eusine laughed. "I made a new move with Future Sight. It'll chase the pokemon you want it until it hits. Too bad it failed. It's supposed to track you down by your aura." Eusine looked at the tree again. "I guess it was a weak Future Sight. Normally it would break the tree right in half."

Suicune knew why. Sure, acid armor is supposed to render anything invisible, but he was the one who used it. He could see through his own moves. That wasn't a weak attack. He just hit Angela. Like him, she didn't expect it to come back.

And all Eusine did was laugh. Laughing as if the whole thing was a joke.

Suicune got pissed.

The legendary dog glowed dark blue. Everything shook as he let out a furious howl. Eusine had coward back. A heavy rain started pouring down. Eusine swore he read Suicune's thoughts.

"Never." Eusine heard. "Never make me furious Eusine…" 

Suicune released a very powerful aurora beam at Eusine. Hypno jumped up and took the blast instead. The blast made him faint immediately. 

"Damn! It's not over yet, Suicune!" Eusine yelled. He took an escape rope, and used it. 

Suicune faded to his normal color again, and headed toward Angela. The acid armor wore off. She had cuts and bruises all over. A stream of blood trickled from her head. She was still leaning against the tree. Suicune could hear her breathing, but very shallow. 

"How am I going to help her?" he thought. 

A few seconds later, the tribe of natives came. They bowed to Suicune. One of the girls noticed and pointed out Angela. They quickly helped her onto one of their carts they brought. Suicune followed closely. Two men also found the Hypno lying on the ground nearby. They took him too. Soon, they entered the village. 


	5. Angela's Recovery

Authors Notes: I'm not dead! Lots of stuff happened. That including this damned computer erasing everything I had! I'm back now, so I'll try to get this story updated as much as I can. On with the fic! ~ Laserlight

Disclaimer:  Dictionary's definition of plagiarism: to use and pass off as one's own ideas, writings, etc…. My definition: I don't own pokemon! I only own Angela and anybody else you haven't heard of before.

~ Blue Typhoon ~

Hypno woke up with a yawn. The sun was coming up and the villagers were bustling around outside. He stretched and stepped outside. Today would be the day she regained consciousness. His friend could finally be relieved from his stress. The first time he actually talked to Suicune was burned in his mind. 

Hypno awoke with a start. Everything was dark. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see something moving to him.

_"Master Eusine?" he muttered._

_"He left you after the fight." The figure coldly replied._

_His eyes adjusted to the dark. The figure was right. It was a village hut, not a pokecenter. Clay jars were lined up on bamboo shelves. The bed he was laying on was also made of bamboo. Master Eusine had abandoned him. He sat up and looked at the figure. Two piercing eyes stared back. It was Suicune. _

_"Did you bring me here?" Hypno cautiously asked. Suicune scoffed._

_"The villagers brought you here. I would have left you to die after what you did."_

_"I did not hurt you. What have I done so wrong?"_

_"Your future sight attack came back and hit my friend."_

_Suicune pointed towards the other side of the room. A girl slept on a bed similar to his. She looked very beaten._

_"I did not know she was there!"_

_"…True."_

The villagers gave him a small shed as his hut after he had recovered. After the incident, Suicune started to trust him more. Now he didn't look at Eusine as his master either. The villagers were really kind and liked him very much. Being free again wasn't as bad as he thought. 

He reached the entrance to the hut Suicune and the girl was in. She was an extremely fast healer. All of her injuries healed in about a day. The vision he got last night told him the girl will wake up soon. Hypno opened the door and stepped inside. 

"Good morning Suicune."

"Good morning."

"I have some good news for you my friend. She's going to wake up today." Suicune sighed in relief.

"Good. We need to get moving as soon as possible."

"One more thing. You should run around a little. You haven't done so since the battle." Hypno replied. 

Hypno was right. Suicune hadn't left Angela's side. He was looking forward to running around again. Not that he would like to be chased around by Eusine's men. 

"When will she awake?"  He asked.

"Around the evening. You have all day." 

After Hypno left, Suicune decided to take his advice. His eyes had to adjust to the light from being inside all the time, but that didn't stop him. He quietly exited the village and ran around. It felt wonderful to run around again. The wind sifting through his mane, the world around becoming a blur, leaving all of his troubles behind him. Pausing to rest, he felt a small breeze from the south. It smelled like flowers. The wind always was his friend. It knew when to cheer him up and warn him of danger. Time had passed, and when he was done running it was nightfall. Suicune ran to the village and back into the hut. Angela still was asleep. Hypno was standing nearby with his eyes closed. 

"Is she waking up soon?" Suicune asked. 

Hypno paused and opened his eyes.

"Now."

As if on cue, Angela shifted and groaned. She tried to sit up, but it was too painful. 

"I'll go now." Hypno replied as he walked out. Suicune waited patiently by Angela's bedside. After a few minutes, she had enough energy to sit up. 

"Ugh…Suicune? What happened?"

"You were hit with future sight."  

Angela looked at herself and replied.

"It doesn't look like I was hurt. How long was I asleep?" 

"Two weeks."

She looked surprised, then sighed.

"Figures, that's how long it took last time."

It was Suicune's turn to be surprised.

"She had been hit before?" he thought.

"My aunt had a Kadabra that was out of control.  When I stayed at her house for the night, her Kadabra went berserk and used Future sight on me. It took me two weeks to wake up."

"I understand now. Get some sleep, we're going tomorrow."

Suicune lied down next to the bed. 

"Suicune?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry for getting in the way."

"You weren't getting in the way.  On the contrary, if you hadn't been in the cave, I would have gotten caught by Eusine." He softly replied.

"Thank you for letting me come." She mumbled as she drifted to sleep.

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Kadabra!

Author's Notes: After about 4 months of neglecting to update this fic, I've decided to type up as many chapters as I can to make up for it. On with the fic! ~ Laserlight

Disclaimer: I own Pokemon. Not! If I owned pokemon, I wouldn't be here. The only characters I DO own is Angela and anyone else that didn't exist in pokemon.

~ Blue Typhoon ~

"Kadabra! NO!" A slender lady tried to stop the Kadabra from escaping, but failed. The physic pokemon teleported from it's so called "master" to the backyard. It floated to where a young girl about the age of seven was picking flowers. Target locked, he casted his new attack.

_Angela saw Kadabra glowing a deep purple color. Its crimson eyes peered at her. She hesitantly spoke up._

_"Are you okay Kadabra? You're glowing a weird color…" _

_"Angela! Get away from Kadabra! He used Future Sight-" _

_It was too late. Angela had only enough time to look as the attack engulfed her. _

She shot up from her bed. Noticing her surroundings, she calmed down. She knew what happened after that. The side effects of future sight could be deadly if not controlled. It wasn't like normal symptoms. 

"What's the matter loser? Why don't you sit with your kind, monkey girl?" A boy called. Angela knew to  whom they were talking too. 

_"Don't call me that." She snapped._

_"I can call you whatever I want, monkey girl." _

_"Stop calling me that!" Her anger was rising quickly._

_"Monkey girl! Monkey girl! Monkey girl!" the boy yelled loud enough for everyone to hear._

_Something inside her snapped. Her body glowed dark blue and her eyes turned crimson. She was about a half foot off the ground. Everyone around her backed away quickly except for the boy who had teased her. He was too terrified to move. _

_"Never call me that!" she hissed as she unleashed a psybeam attack. It hit the boy in the chest and sent him flying backwards. The teacher came in and saw what was happening. She immediately told one of the kids to get the nurse.  After the kid hurried off, she tried to calm down Angela, who was still glowing. _

_"Miss Angela! Please calm down!" she begged. Angela suppressed her anger and returned to normal. They sent her to the nurse with the boy and a nurse assistant. Both of them seemed deathly afraid. _

Angela shook herself out of the memory and tried to stand. Her legs were shaky, but she got used to walking after a few minutes. Suicune was probably outside. She was about to go outside when Hypno came in.

"Good morning my lady." Hypno greeted as he bowed.

"Good morning." She replied. This hypno looked strangely familiar. 

"My sincerest apologies for attacking you with future sight."

"Of course he looked familiar! This is Eusine's Hypno!" she thought.

"Was Eusine's. He had abandoned me after the fight." He replied. Angela jumped. He read her thoughts? Then common sense came back to her. Hypno was psychic after all.

"My lady, before you go, elder wants to talk to you."

"You can call me Angela."

"Fine. Lady Angela it is."

They exited the hut. Angela went into the elder's house. Suicune was already there. He and the elder were talking. 

"Thank you for taking care of me." She mumbled. The elder smiled.

"No problem.  You had tried to escape, am I correct?"

"Yes. Eusine's men had chased after us."

The old man walked to his bed and pulled out a box. He opened the box to reveal a compass.

"Take this and head east. There you would be at the lake of rage. There is a maze that will take you to an old house. My friend will help you. Tell him that Hale sent you. Eusine is near. Be careful." 

Angela took the compass, thanked him, and left. Suicune followed after. 

"What a coincidence. My Aunt Lena lives there." She mumbled. 

"Your aunt?"

"Yeah. She trains psychic pokemon. My grandfather was a fisherman. When he died, he gave the house to Aunt Lena."

A four-year-old Angela sat crying in a corner. A lady in her early twenties consoled her.

_"Angela, what's wrong?" the brown haired lady asked. Angela hugged her._

_"I miss grandpa."_

_"Grandpa is still alive sweetie. Do you remember him?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can you see him in your mind?" The child nodded._

_ "The how can grandpa be dead if you see him?"_

_"You can't see people that die! You're right Aunt Lena! Grandpa isn't dead!" She wiped her tears away. Aunt Lena smiled._

_"Come on. Let's go play with abra."_

She focused back to the current situation. 

"Suicune, how long will it take to get to the Lake of Rage?"

"A day, if I run. Get on my back-"

Suicune and Angela stopped and glanced around. Voices came from the direction ahead. They quietly hid behind some bushes and peered through. Eusine was talking to a Kadabra.

"So is it a deal?" The obsessed trainer asked. Kadabra nodded. It used telepathy as its eyes turned crimson.

"I know you're there, niece of Lena Destiny. No need to hide." 

Angela backed up in fear. 

"That Kadabra! He was the same one Aunt Lena had!" she whispered.  

Eusine heard Angela's voice and looked at the bushes. He noticed the pale girl and the legendary dog.

"Little girl. Do you notice that the pokemon beside you is legendary?" The girl's eyes narrowed and Suicune growled. Eusine looked on in amusement.

"Tell me. How did you catch such a powerful creature?"

"Legendary pokemon are not to be caught."

"Then why were they created?" No response.

"Kadabra, Future Sight."

 Suicune quickly lowered his back. Angela got on, and they were off.

"Suicune! Kadabra used lock-on Future Sight! We have to outrun it!"

"Lock-on Future Sight?" The legendary dog pondered, "Is this attack like the one Hypno used?"

Angela paused before answering. "Nothing like it."

A buzzing noise from behind them confirmed that Kadabra had indeed used the attack. As the ball of energy gained speed, Suicune took a sharp turn to the right. The attack barley missed the tree and continued to reach it's opponent. Angela tightened her grip on Suicune's fur.

"Why me?" She thought. The future sight attack was getting closer.

"What did I do? All I'm doing is trying to protect Suicune. Why is that bad? What did we do to deserve this?" She started glowing a dark blue color. Her skin matched the color of Suicune's fur. Her now crimson eyes glared at the future sight. 

"Suicune, stop." Her voice was calm, almost eerie.

"The attack will hit us." He mentioned. She tried to think of what to say instead of going berserk on Suicune. 

"Don't worry about the attack. I'll take care of it." 

The legendary dog stopped in his tracks and let Angela off. She raised her hand in the air.

"Reflect." A wall of energy appeared before her and the attack. It bounced off the wall and directed itself the other way. She realized what a mistake that was. 

"We need to get out of here. Kadabra has my energy signature."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kadabra noticed a strange aura coming his way.

"Eusine. My future sight has failed and is now coming our way. It is best if you leave for Azalea town immediately." 

"How is this possible?"

"The reflect attack."

"The legendary dog Suicune does not know reflect."

"No, but the niece of Lena Destiny does."

'The girl?!"


	7. Haunter trouble

Author's Note: I've decided that I really need to get free time to write this fic. I'm developing a very bad habit from waiting. In other news: Chapter 7! I've gotten to chapter 7 and people are still reading! Be aware, my Internet might get shut off due to the lack of determination my mother has to get a job. AND I found out that when I post it, fanfiction.net is putting extra spaces in! By the way, this chapter's for a fan that had contacted me on my MSN. On with the fic! ~ Laserlight  
  
Disclaimer: Friends! Not-so-friendly-neighbors! People of the world! Hear me out! I don't own pokemon! I own Angela, and characters that didn't really exist in Pokemon! Nintendo does!  
  
~ Blue Typhoon ~  
  
"How is it possible for a human to use a pokemon attack?!" Eusine thought. He was riding his hover bike through route 36 and nearing the National park. At first, Eusine had thought that the girl carried a TM with reflect and gave it to Suicune. Kadabra read his thoughts and told him that the girl herself used the attack. Before he got to ask another question, Kadabra spotted the attack coming in less than a minute and suggested that he should leave.  
  
"Oh well. I guess I'll just have to make her see my way." He confirmed. Balancing the vehicle with one hand, he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.  
"Hello? This is Eusine. I got a plan."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suicune jumped across a small boulder and almost tripped on the one after. He was getting tired after running. Angela told him to run as fast as he could away from the spot. She took note of his tiredness.  
"I think we're far enough now. Why don't you slow down?"  
  
Suicune slowed down, but still moved fast. Angela sighed in defeat and checked the compass. It pointed south and slightly to the west. She tried to pinpoint where they were from the map she had seen in her house by memory. South from Ecruteak is Azalea. Beside Azalea was... Trees came into view and the sunlight was blocked from the dense foliage.  
  
"Crap! Err, Suicune? You might want to stop." She hastily remarked. The legendary dog did as he was told and let his companion off. His legs gave way and he collapsed to the ground. Angela kneeled in front of him.  
"Suicune! Are you ok?"   
"I'm...just tired...that's all." He replied hoarsely. She gave another look of concern before checking out the area.   
"We're in the infamous Ilex forest. I've heard that many ghost pokemon live here and create illusions for people who don't have a hoothoot. I'm gonna go look around, ok?"  
He gave his partner a small nod before she left.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Terror circled in the air impatiently for his pal to finish searching the area. He, being the energetic of the three haunters, needed to do something. Fast. Whenever he got bored, he always ended up thinking. And to his opinion, thinking was NOT an option.   
  
He glanced at Regret, the youngest of the bunch, who was watching Fright perform his psychic search. Regret was naïve when it came to decision-making. What else would he expect from a new illusionist? Nice kid though.  
  
Fright was a patient pokemon. Actually, Terror had never met a haunter who was serious until he met Fright. It almost scared him how much Fright talked like a sensible pokemon. But, aside from his bad characteristics, Fright was a pretty good haunter if you ever needed advice.  
  
"Ya ready yet?"   
"Just wait a minute!"  
"Can I come too?"  
"Sure. Watch a pro at work! Just wait until Fright is done here."  
The ghost pokemon waited until their haunter friend completed his task. Fright turned and fled to the South.  
"Looks like Fright found another one!"  
Terror and Regret swiftly chased their friend through the forest. Fright had stopped and motioned the others to look down.  
"There's another human. Your turn Terror."   
Terror glanced down to find a scrawny girl with dark brown hair. She looked like she was searching the area. Her clothes looked that of a trainer and he guessed she was out to catch some of his kind.  
"Alright, let's see what we have here!" He closed his eyes in concentration and started his search. Sifting through her mind, he found an image of an Aipom with a strange device in his hands. The Aipom threw it at an incoming Murkrow. The device exploded and the Murkrow got fried. Terror jerked his eyes open in surprise.  
"Whoa! Now THAT was weird! Take a look fellas! Our frightee has an odd sense of imagination!" He mused as he projected the image to their minds. His "brothers" had the same expression.  
"That is just plain creepy. Let's use it!" Regret exclaimed. Before anyone could reply, Regret shapeshifted them into Aipoms.  
"What are we gonna use for the thing he threw?" Fright inquired. Being an Aipom was not his idea of being scary.  
"We can use shadow ball! Now let's go!" With a cackle, Terror jumped to the ground.  
  
Angela heard feet shuffling behind her and turned around. An Aipom was slowly walking towards her.  
"Hello. Do-" She was cut short when the Aipom pulled out a napalm and chucked it at her. She barley dodged the explosive before it blew up.   
"What the hell!? I thought Napalm the Aipom was only a videogame!" She exclaimed. Angela hid behind a large boulder just as her attacker threw the napalm. Part of the boulder was incinerated in the blast. Angela gulped and started running.  
"Guess not!"   
Her running was cut short by another napalm exploding in her path. The aipom bypassed her without knowing! She looked back to meet the eyes of another one.  
"How many of you guys are there?!" She shrieked. Her reply was this: One more aipom jumped down from the trees to her right.  
"More than you think, sweetie!" The one in front cackled.  
She gave him an annoyed expression. "And what's THAT supposed to mean?"  
The three "aipoms" blinked.  
"Did she...just reply?" Went through their minds.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suicune wearily ran through the forest. It didn't comfort him knowing that Angela was out somewhere in the forest while exploding noises ensued. He slowed down to catch his breath.   
"What's wrong with me?" He thought. "Running wasn't energy consuming before. Why is it a problem now?" He shook off his thoughts and continued searching.  
It didn't take long. Angela seemed fine, with the exception of three haunters around her. He let out a low growl that Angela heard.  
"Suicune!"  
She quickly ran to his side. The "aipoms" made a startled face.  
"Suicune?"  
"These three aipoms chased me around through the forest with explosives!"  
The three "Aipoms" gave her confused glances. "Aipoms?"  
"Regret, I think you forgot to shapeshift back." Suicune replied.  
"Oops! Forgot about that. Hehe." The other two sweatdropped while Regret changed them back into haunters. Suicune let out a small laugh before continuing.  
  
"I see that you aren't slacking off. How is everyone?"  
"Everyone seems to be fine. With the exception of the hoothoots that is." Fright replied.  
"You know them?" Angela asked. The legendary dog nodded.  
"I have a friend who lives in the forest. The haunters provide a sense of security for him. I met these three last time I visited him."   
Fright gave Suicune a skeptical glance. "Can she understand you?"  
Angela answered first. "Yes I can understand him. And I can understand you too."  
"Hey now, let me put my two cents in." Terror stated. "Our legendary dog Suicune is a regular social outcast for humans. What's he doing with one?"  
Both sighed before saying "long story". The haunter trio laughed as Angela and Suicune sweatdropped.   
"We have the time to listen. Come on, tell us." Regret implied. Angela shook her head.  
"Unfortunately, we don't. We need to get to the Lake of Rage quick. Can you show us the way out of the forest?"   
Terror, Fright, and Regret nodded and motioned them to follow.  
"I warn you, my anti-social friend," Terror replied. "The only way we can get you out is by the city entrance of Azalea. But your human friend will have to go through the gate."  
"Why?"  
Fright cut in. "They have people who search for what you humans call criminals. They have motion sensors to determine who is trying to get by without going through the gate. A pokemon is able to pass through."  
"Great. Leave it to the damn criminals to mess everything up."  
"Hey, what should we call you?"   
"My name is Angela."  
"Angela," Regret repeated. "I was wondering, why were you thinking of aipoms blowing up murkrows with a ball thing?"  
"You guys can read minds?"  
"Nope! Only I can!" Terror answered.  
"Oh. Well, it's called Napalm the Aipom. It's about an aipom with a reputation of throwing napalms, an explosive thing, at his enemies. You see, the murkrows stole his girlfriend and he fights the murkrows to get her back. It's a game we play for fun"  
"Like I said," Terror responded. "Humans have an odd sense of imagination."  
  
The group stopped a few yards in front of the gate. Fright Pointed to one side.  
"That's where Suicune will have to go to get out. If I'm right, there will be a beach along the right side and a cliff north from where you'll enter. On your left will be a strip of the woods that the humans hadn't cut down. If you go through the woods you'll be in Azalea city. Angela will have to meet you either in the woods or the city as from what we recently heard, they had put motion sensors along the beach."  
"Thanks for your help guys." Angela said. She and Suicune headed for the gate.  
  
Angela stepped inside the building. A few people were scattered around. One police officer with blue hair and eyes came up to her.  
"May I see your license please?" She asked. Angela handed her the pokedex and sat in a chair. Two young adults entered through the opposite side of the gate. One had blonde hair with a mustache while the other was slightly shorter and had red, spiked hair. The latter of them was talking on a cell phone.  
"Search everywhere but the city for the girl and Suicune. Got it. Uh, sir? May I make a suggestion? Shouldn't we look in the city too?"  
He immediately pulled the phone away from his ear from the response he got. Angela could hear a few words like "idiot" and "the boss" from the receiver. The officer gave her pokedex back and she quickly made for the exit.   
Once outside, she darted towards the woods and met Suicune.  
"Eusine's men are searching the area. We have to hide!"  
"Where can we hide? If they are here, we should run."  
"They probably will catch us. Two of them came into the gate already. The only place we have to hide is the city." 


	8. Entei's Arrival

Author's Note: Yes, I know. You wanna know what happened to me right? Well, my big brother screwed up the computer AGAIN on my birthday. My birthday of all days! So, I had to stop writing for a while. I've decided that unless I have any extra time, I'll probably get only one chapter per month out. Sorry! I've reached more than 10,000 words for this story! Party!!! Please R&R. On with the fic! ~ Laserlight

Disclaimer: If plagiarism were legal, I'd own pokemon about now, pigs would be intellectual, school would no longer exist, and I'd be in a sailor fuku, saying my name is Sailor Dragon. Point is I do not own pokemon! I only own Angela, Fright, Terror, Regret, and the story plot!

~ Blue Typhoon ~

"City?" Suicune repeated. The city, of all places! A city where loads of people are in broad daylight with crowded streets and flashing signs!

Angela hopped on Suicune.

"Yes, the city. It's the only place they won't be looking for us.  Think of it. If we make a run for it, Eusine's men will find and chase us down. If we're in a city full of people who aren't looking for us, we stand a better chance."

The legendary pokemon factored the info. True, if Eusine's cronies found them, they'd have another long run. In a city where they'd least expect them, people would most likely see and make a racket. Eusine's men would enter the city while they would leave. With that on his mind, he jolted towards the city with Angela

almost falling off.

"Whoa! Slow down! Just act casual. It's something my cousin taught me. You don't look suspicious that way. Go over there, by that garden." She pointed to the nearing flower garden by a street. The garden looked more like a park with trees scattered around and bunches of rose bushes. A small water fountain stood in the middle.  Tulips and snap dragons where everywhere. 7-foot tall shrubs hid the street from view. Almost immediately, the scent of humans overrode his sense of smell. 

He cautiously walked behind the shrubs. Angela got off and started to walk on the sidewalk when a purple-haired pain-in-the-ass sped down the road. She quickly ducked behind the shrubs with a horrified look on her face. 

"Eusine's here." 

"Should we run?"

"Depends" Replied another voice behind them. They whirled around to find the speaker. A young adult stood in front of them. She was a couple inches taller than Angela with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. A light blue bow was tied around her neck. The white vest she wore looked more like a cape and covered the short blue dress underneath.  Her blue eyes looked with curiosity at the two. 

"Ah dammit!" Angela thought, "Great, you're in deep shit now Ang!"

Her eyes shifted from Angela to Suicune. 

"I get it. Why don't you two come inside for the night? Don't worry, I won't tell." She replied with a wink. She turned around and slowly walked back. After a few seconds of silence, Angela hesitantly spoke up.

"Great. What do we do?"

"We're caught. Either way, we're screwed." He replied.

"Dammit! How do I keep messing things up like this?!"

The soft thumping of the lady's boots stopped as she turned around.

"Hey! Are you gonna come or not?"  Angela gulped and silently started to walk where the lady was.

"I'll go and check things out. You can stay here if you want." She whispered to Suicune. He nodded and she followed the lady through a narrow pathway in the garden.  

"Suicune's not coming?" The lady asked. 

"No." She softly replied. The young lady sensed her uneasiness and opened the gate in front of her. They continued through the passageway. 

"Darn. I wanted to ask him a question."

The shrub passageway abruptly stopped in front of a small mansion.  The lady headed toward it as Angela followed close by. 

"How would you understand him?" 

"He spoke English, didn't he?" The lady paused to look at her confusedly. Angela shook her head.

"I thought he spoke English too when we first met. Hey! Can you understand all the rest of the pokemon too?" She asked with amusement. This time, it was the lady's turn to shake her head.

"No. The only other pokemon I heard to speak our language was…" She trailed off and looked away. The lady led her into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" She asked. 

"Yeah." Angela replied as she sat at one of the counters. The lady smiled and raided the refrigerator. She pulled out some sandwiches and set them on the counter.

"By the way, my name's Molly. Nice to meet you!" She declared as she sat at the counter. Molly extended her hand.

"My name's Angela." She replied as she shook it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Suicune raced through the forest by the city. His senses were telling him Entei was nearby. He rushed to a small clearing where Entei was standing. His expression looked vexed.

"Where were you? It's not like you to be a laggard. Has something happened?" He coolly assumed. Suicune nodded.

"Many things my friend, many things. Where's Raikou?" 

"Raikou got sidetracked by something. He said he would catch up later. Shall we move on?"

Suicune hesitated to say something. 

"We can't get far here. Eusine has blocked everything off. I'm also waiting for someone."

Entei nodded.

"Where do we meet your friend?" Entei asked.

"Follow me."

And so, the legendary dogs ran through the forest back to the garden. Entei looked around the park before asking.

"Suicune, are you forming a hobby of hiding in humans' backyards? This is the second time you've hid in this way."

Suicune lost his cool demeanor and gave Entei an embarrassed look. The fire-dog silently chuckled.

"What?! No! In Ecruteak, I was invited to hide there! And this time, it was not my idea!" He countered. Entei smirked.

"Invited?"

Suicune sighed as he sat under an oak tree.

"I just can't win, can I?"

"Not really."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Molly and Angela finished up their dinner quickly.  Angela quietly sat in the kitchen while Molly washed the plate. 

"I could give you a tour of the house if you like." The 18 year old mentioned. Angela nodded. 

"The place is so big! How did you get it?"

"My dad is a big time pokemon researcher. It's not as big as the house my parents and I lived in, but it works. Actually, the west wing is a pokemon gym for baby pokemon. Most of the trainers go there, so you probably want to stay on this side. Your turn! Who exactly are you hiding from?"

Angela didn't reply, so Molly went to plan B.

"Ok…Do you think Eusine's cute?" Angela's eyes widened as she stood up to look at Molly in disbelief.

"No way! He's the enemy and there's no way in the world I would think he is cute!"

Molly smirked. 

"Enemy, eh? So you ARE hiding from him!"

Angela made an exasperated sigh and sat back down.

"There's just no winning, is there?"

"Probably not." Molly put the dish away and dried her hands with a towel.

"Anyway, I won't tell. I've had my own adventures with a legendary pokemon."

Molly led her to the living room. Two couches surrounded a glass coffee table in the middle of the room. The fireplace was off to the side, while bookcases were lined up behind her. She sat on one of the couches.

"You're friends with a legendary pokemon too?" She asked. Molly had a look of sadness in her eyes.

"That's what I wanted to ask Suicune about. When I was five, I played with some really powerful pokemon that papa was researching before he disappeared. They got into my mind and created an illusion. See, I was all alone and I really wanted papa back, so they made an illusion of Entei."

"Why Entei?" Angela interrupted. Molly sighed and sat on the opposite couch.

"I thought Entei was similar to papa, and since they didn't want me to have papa himself, they got me the next best thing. So, they ended up covering almost all of Greenfield in crystal. Of course, they were feeding from my own imagination. Some help came and was able to convince me that the real world is better. But we couldn't get out because they created too much energy. Entei saved us all, and I've been wondering if he was real or not. I eventually learned that Entei traveled with the two other legendary dogs. And here you are." She finished. 

"I didn't know that. Come on. We'll ask Suicune."

The two walked back to the garden where the legendary dogs were. Entei picked up the noise.

"Humans. Let's go." 

"It's probably Angela. It's about time she came out." Suicune yawned.

"Angela? Does this have to deal with that one girl?" Entei inquired.

Angela walked into the garden and spotted both legendary dogs. She quickly ran over to Suicune's side. 

"Entei, this is Angela. Angela, this is Entei." Suicune introduced. Angela studied Entei carefully.

"You seem familiar."

"We may have met a long time ago." He kept his watch on the girl. She didn't seem to be a threat. But he was taught to never underestimate humans.

"Do you know Molly? 'Cause the last time she saw you, she thought you were an illusion."

That was unexpected enough.

"You know of Molly?" He asked, slightly disbelieving. She nodded and sprinted toward the far side of the garden. Both of the legendary dogs could hear a small conversation.

"Can I ask now?"

"Don't worry! You don't even need to ask now!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come on!"

And with that, the two could see Angela dragging another human into the garden. Molly caught sight of Entei and began running. Angela let go before she could be dragged and slowed her pace.

"Entei! It's really you!" Molly cried. She stopped about a foot from the legendary fire beast and inspected his features. Entei smiled at her childishness.

"Yes Molly, it's really me."

"Papa, you remember!" She hugged him and calmed down.  

"Thank you so much Angela!" Molly exclaimed. Angela smiled back and waved it off. 

"Don't thank me! I didn't do anything!" 

"Let's go inside." Molly announced. Everyone agreed. Angela caught up with Molly while Suicune and Entei followed in back.

"Suicune, I just want to warn you ahead of time." Entei whispered. Suicune slightly shifted his head toward Entei.

"Just in case Raikou finds us, it's your fault." Suicune smirked.

"Fine."


	9. City Traveling

Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! I know it's been a really long while since I wrote, but it's getting   
harder for me to find any inspiration. Please, R&R! It would help a WHOLE lot if you just keep   
nagging me on. *Sigh* On with the fic! ~ Laserlight  
  
Disclaimer: Can you say "lawsuit"? I knew you could! Pokemon does NOT belong to me! It's   
licensed to Nintendo, and the only characters I own are Angela, Terror, Regret, and Fright.  
  
~ Blue Typhoon ~  
  
The brilliant sun peeked over the horizon, bathing everything in its path a rich gold color. Our   
heroes had no time to wonder in its glory as they pondered over plans to escape.   
  
"Well, we need to leave before rush hour if we don't wanna be caught." Angela yawned as she   
stretched her arms.   
"But how do we get across the city?" Entei questioned.   
"They have the forests surrounded, so we can't go around it." Suicune replied.  
"You're not planning to leave me behind, are ya?" A voice called from the entrance of the garden.   
Molly appeared, backpack in hand, walking towards them with a smile. She sat by Entei and   
sighed.  
"It's been such a long time since I went on an adventure!"   
Angela slightly frowned before asking.  
"What about your gym?"   
Molly waved the question off with her hand.  
"I have a friend watching it. No big deal."  
"You know Molly, it could be dangerous and-"  
"But papa!" Molly complained. "That's the fun of it! Exploring the world, risking our lives for the   
quest, it's all so exiting!"  
  
Secretly, Angela had been thinking the same way. This was much more fun than sitting in school,   
learning how to spell prosecute for no apparent reason when you could be off trying to protect a   
legendary pokemon from a obsessed madman.   
  
"We won't be in any adventure if we don't get out of the city!" The legendary water pokemon   
scoffed. Molly frowned as she thought over the problem. A devious smirk appeared on her face   
minutes later.  
"There's no choice. We have to go through the city." She declared. Taking out two pairs of roller   
skates, she stated her plan.  
"No offence, but you two are as big as cars," Molly referred to the pokemon," Therefore, you must   
run on the road."  
She passed a set of blades to Angela, who took them without question.  
"Angela and I will roller blade down the sidewalk till we're at the gate. This gate is like the one by   
the forest, with an open space for wild pokemon to pass through. If we're lucky, they won't be at   
the stations. "  
"How can we disguise ourselves as cars?" Entei responded.   
"You won't. You'll disguise yourselves as air."  
"That's right!" Angela cried. "Suicune can use acid armor on himself!"   
"But I can only use it on one thing at a time. What about Entei?"  
Molly pulled out a pokeball and tossed it to the ground. The stingray pokemon called mantine   
materialized and flopped on the ground.   
"We'll use Mantine's acid armor."  
"If Eusine comes, he'll recognize me." Angela said.  
Molly thought about it for a while then told her to come to the mansion with her. Moments later,   
they came out. Angela wore a semi-tight dark blue shirt with white shorts. Her hair was drawn into   
a tight bun in the back of her head.  
"Ok, let's go! Mantine, acid armor on Entei!"  
Mantine projected the acid onto the legendary fire pokemon. In seconds, he vanished from sight.   
The only way you could tell he was there by the indents on the grass. Molly quickly called   
Mantine back. Suicune casted acid armor on himself and they were off.  
  
The first half was easy. Not many cars were out on the road and barely any people were out. The   
two legendary pokemon marveled at the city surrounding them. The sidewalks were lined with   
long streams of buildings at least two stories high. In the background, skyscrapers stood tall,   
glass reflecting the horizon. But they found out that the entire city wasn't like this. Suicune noticed   
the air was getting thicker and smelled like smoke. Taking a second look, he noticed that there   
was litter strewn across the sidewalk and the buildings looked older as they moved on.   
Struggling to breathe, Suicune slowed down to a human's pace.   
  
"Why is everything dizzy?" He thought before collapsing to the ground. Angela halted, sensing the   
legendary dog was in trouble. His concentration with acid armor broke, leaving them in a   
dangerous position.  
Molly and Entei had also stopped a few feet ahead.  
  
"Angela, what's wrong-" Molly had barely any time to get the words out when the younger girl   
almost panicked.  
"Suicune can't breathe! The city air is too polluted!"  
Entei was surprised at how quickly she had noticed. Only Raikou and himself would determine at   
that rate of speed.  
"What do we do now?"  
"We need it to rain." Entei interrupted. "The rain will catch the smog and Suicune's cleansing   
ability will purify the rain."  
"But my pokemon don't know Rain dance!"  
Angela looked up at the cloudless sky. "I want it to rain." She thought as she closed her eyes. A   
faint blue aura surrounded her as it started pouring.   
Suicune was able to breathe again and casted acid armor.  
"We need to get out of here fast!" He barked. They wholeheartedly agreed and continued on.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Eusine walked into the crowded pokemon center, soaking wet from the sudden downpour.   
Kadabra waited patiently at the entrance.  
"Any news?" He asked the psychic while drying off. Kadabra leaned on the wall casually and   
replied telepathically.  
"The storm is not ordinary. Suicune is heading for the eastern gate."  
"I'll have my men positioned at the east side of the forest then." He reached into his pocket and   
pulled out his cell phone.  
"You fool!" Kadabra replied. "Not the forest, the city!"  
"The city??!!!" Eusine exclaimed, causing a few people to stare at him. "Who in their right mind   
hide him in the city?! That's crazy!"  
"It is quite unpredictable. Almost genius. That is why they went through the city. And if you do not   
hurry up, they will pass."  
"Damn!" Eusine pressed the redial button and impatiently waited till the receiver was on.  
"I want all units on the East side of the city NOW!"  
  
Eusine rushed out the door and back on his motor bike by the sidewalk. It was still raining quite   
hard that by the time he got back on, he was soaked again. The east gate wasn't far from here.   
Turning right, he saw two ladies skating down the road. He decided to stop and ask if they've   
seen anything suspicious.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, have you seen anything odd this morning?" He practically yelled over the   
pounding rain.   
"Hey! You're that one guy Eusine, right? I'm Molly and this is my friend Carlene," She motioned to   
the younger girl beside her. "We haven't seen anything strange, have we Carlene?"  
  
"Nope!" The girl squeaked. "Unless you count the storm! Do you have any clues to where he   
might be?"  
"We suspect he's in the city." Eusine replied.  
"Ooohhh! Molly, can we skip training and search for Suicune too? Plllleeeaaaasssee?"  
"Nope! Sorry, but I promised I'd train you even if something like this happens."  
"Awww. You're no fun!"   
"Sorry," Molly replied to Eusine. "But we gotta go train. Bye!" The two started to blade off when   
Carlene turned around.  
"Good luck!"  
  
Eusine smiled as he sped off towards the gate. "Carlene" smirked before muttering,  
"Cause you'll need it to find your way through hell."  
"Come on, we need to get to that gate. Entei and Suicune probably passed already."  
They sped down the sidewalk, finding Eusine's men positioned all around. Molly casually walked   
inside, dragging Angela in. The police officer from the other gate came over.  
  
"Hi Jenny." Molly smiled.  
"Hi. Where are you going in such a rush?"  
"Me and my friend are going on a training trip. See ya!" The officer waved as the girls exited on   
the other side.   
  
That wasn't so hard! Now," The excited 18-year-old remarked with a dangerous glint in her eye, "   
Let's get this adventure started!" 


End file.
